In recent years, 3-dimensional (“3D”) printing has been demonstrated to be an effective technique for accurately forming 3D objects, such as for the purpose of prototyping and manufacture. A variety of three-dimensional fabrication techniques have been devised to support rapid prototyping from computer models. These techniques have been refined over the years to increase accuracy, working volume, and the variety of build materials available in a rapid prototyping environment. In its most general sense, 3D printing typically utilizes a 3D scanner and/or computer software to generate an image map of a desired object. That image map is then translated into a grid-like structure such that a fabrication device can deposit a flowable material, such as a plastic, polymer, biomaterial or resin, via an additive process, which is simultaneously solidified creating a 3D object.
In 2D printing, variable data printing (“VDP”) and related technologies are customized printing technologies that facilitate on-demand customized printing by changing elements such as text, graphics and images from one printed piece to the next, without stopping or slowing down the printing process. VDP may use information from a database or external file to retrieve a record of the variable data, and each database record is applied (often on a 1- to 1-basis) to each new print document. For example, a set of personalized letters, each with the same basic layout, can be printed with a different name and address on each letter, while retaining other common elements, such as images, text, associated drop shadows, or other common elements. In addition to the reduced job submission time, VDP is much faster than printing all of the documents separately because the static part of the job (the part of the document that remains the same for each copy) is only processed once, rather than once per copy. VDP is thus typically used for direct marketing, customer relationship management, advertising, and other printing applications where customization is required. Variable data printing may be similarly desirable in a 3D print system such as, for example, to create multiple copies of the same object with some differences based on user-based customization.
In conventional 2D printing, variable data print files are typically the result of applying a data set to a document template. The data set includes the variable data and/or a set of rules for merging the variable data with the template. To implement some of these features in a more complex 3D print system, a user and/or a provider would not only have to understand the 3D print design files, language, and/or code, but also incorporate many more lines of code that may perform the function of including the variable data in the design file.
The current disclosure addresses the above problem, and discloses systems and methods to incorporate variable data into physical objects printed with 3D printing techniques.